


Too Much Love Will Kill You

by jessunnie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: Woojin muses over the love he is leaving behind.





	Too Much Love Will Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote quickly while listening to Queen's Too Much Love Will Kill You.
> 
> If you want to listen to get in the mood feel free to:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvY3LeSQhA8

It finally came the time to say goodbye. Giving one last wave to his group of friends he finally said farewell to Busan and everything else that comes with it.

 

Woojin hit the gas pedal and saw the people that came to send him off getting smaller and smaller, till they were only little specks of dust. He turned on the radio, and the station was playing Queen’s rendition of Too much love will kill you. How appropriate. Freddie’s voice reverberate through the car and the pang of loss hit his heart with full force. The tears started falling without him even realizing, blurring the exquisite scenery that surrounded him.

 

The sky was painted in purple and orange hues, and the warm light of sun hit Woojin’s face like a caress. Sunsets on the road definitely looked more beautiful. It gave him some strength to keep going, a sense of purpose, like the road ahead of him was just the beginning of this adventurous journey he had set his head into.

 

He would go for his dreams in the big city. He would make it in Seoul. He was not that sure how he was going to, but he would make it. He had to. Everybody he left behind agreed on that.

 

Even Jihoon.

 

Specially Jihoon.

 

If there's anything he regretted on this path he had chosen is leaving his best friend and lover behind. It hurt, but they had compromised, after lots and lots of fights and tears, that it was better for them to focus on their own objectives from now on. He knew that, rationally speaking. But who said the heart cares for anything rational?

 

But dance was his passion since he could remember and the chance presented itself after their high school graduation was too good to ignore. How could he deny the opportunity fate brought upon him?

 

He can’t. He won’t. But he also can’t just ignore his feelings like they weren’t there. Maybe that’s only his selfish heart speaking, but it didn’t make sense that they had to be apart. Obviously, they would be physically apart, but their heart could still be one, couldn’t it? Their bond could still keep making them stronger like it always did.

 

Deciding to let the other know where he stand, he grabbed the steering wheel with one hand and fished for his phone on his pocket with the other. He had to make sure Jihoon knew he would fight for him, for them.

 

So he wrote a text for his beloved in a rush to get his point across.

 

“ _We will either find a way or make one.”_

 

He hit the send button. Then he hit a tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry :)
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
